foxholegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Clans
Clans Many clans have been set up by members of the community, be sure to check them all out if you'd like to join one! Warden Active clans 82nd Death Korps We are semi-serious clan with weekly operations. The Death Korps are diverse with people from all over the world meaning no matter where you are you'll be welcome within our ranks. Our community is friendly and is willing to help, from a new player who just started player to an experienced player requiring help within the game. 5th SS Panzer Division 'Wiking' WIKING is a semi-strict clan with friendly chatter and kameraden you can have a laugh with. No bullshit, just war. 189th Infantry Sturmgeist's Division Who you are as a person is of far more importance to us – we look for good people with good attitudes who can add real value to our community. Attitude and personality are traits that we have little chance of molding online, and we simply do not have time to deal with people who exhibit bad behavior or sportsmanship from the outset. 501st FV Brigade We are a small clan founded in early december 2017 Reach our two leaders at: ☀http://steamcommunity.com/id/VeryVeryFrightening/ or http://steamcommunity.com/profiles/76561198118438841/ Or you can contact us at our Discord: https://discord.gg/7yfa3V7 Many Thanks -501st Lightning4231 Disbanded Colonial Active clans Russian Colonial Forces Russian-speaking clan Russian Colonial Forces is recruiting players. We are the largest Russian-speaking clan supporting Colonial. 75th Reapers Regiment Clan for the game Foxhole. Inspired by the 75th Ranger Regiment. Everybody is welcome as long as you're part of the Colonial faction. DEATH TO WARDEN! 42nd Dragons Regiment The 42nd Dragons Regiment is a regiment of pride and we are not afraid to work hard to protect that which we love. We fight side by side with our Colonial brothers and respect all who fight for what they believe. We are a global regiment, with members from across the globe and we want you to become part of our unit! Join our Regiment today. We are the Dragons! Disbanded 90th Infantry Regiment 21st CAV Neutral Active clans WARSOC WARSOC is a community based art clan focused on expanding the lore and art creation of both factions, wardens and colonials, and clans. In game WARSOC is a secretive group from a foreign country with a secret objective obtainable by creating propaganda for both sides, yet seemingly holding on to a facade of only helping Fast Operative Group We Fast Operational Group. Our goal is to overlap bridges, destroying enemy supplies and materials trucks. We are russian saboteurs in the enemy's rear. Disbanded Lime Squadron (Sort of: They are now just chatting) Lime or Lime Squadron is a private army that is deployed according requests that are sendable via our discord. Lime focuses on small but elite operations. OUTER HEAVEN We're non-strict about anything but in-game, we're looking for players that will engage in absolutely savage warfare that will cause our targets to collapse into tears and mucus. Other clans and clanless players are welcome to our discord. Category:Clans Category:Tactical Category:Active clans Category:Disbanded